


I have a crush on my boss

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Gabby discovers that Antonio is attracted to Voight and after her initial shock she starts teasing him, but Voight finds out about it.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	I have a crush on my boss

Gabby had her lips parted, looking over to her brother whim held her gaze as he tried gauging any reaction from her shocked face.

“Voight?” Antonio only nodded as she chuckled. “Wait ‘till Matt hears this.”

Antonio threw his head back, “Hey, it ain’t about him. It’s about me confiding in my sister who may I add is making fun of me.” He said, noticing the teasing glint in her eyes as she smirked.

“I just…I just never expected it. Voight. Wow.” She said, shaking her head in laughter.

“Hey!” He called out, trying to get Gabby to stop laughing. “Stop laughing…stuff happens and feelings change, you know…”

“A hell of a lot apparently.” She said, grinning as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding…but you’re not living this down I promise.”

Antonio chuckled, “Oh, I know…” He sighed. “So, what do I do?”

“Tell him?”

Antonio scoffed, “Right…like that’ll go over well.” He paused. “ _Hey boss, I’m divorcing my wife because I’ve come to terms with being attracted to men, oh and guess what, the man that made me realize that is you!_ That’ll go over well…”

Gabby bit her lip, “That maybe isn’t the best way to tell him…but it sure would be a good one…” he glared at her as she looked around the small kitchen they sat in, Gabby having joined her brother at the station before he left. “I’m joking! Geez, always taking things so seriously.”

Antonio looked at his hands before saying, “You know what, I’m done for now…I’m just gonna go home and sleep, and never wake up…”

He stood up as she wrapped her arm around him, “Please wake up, I know someone who would hate for you not to wake up!”

“Seriously?” He said, glaring at her with his head tilted to the side.

“Yeah.”

He gave her a push out of the kitchen, “Get a move on.”

She could only laugh loudly as she slowly walked forward, Antonio following suit and closely behind as he shut the lights off in the kitchen before walking to his desk. He grabbed his jacket and followed his sister out, glancing back to Voight’s office before sighing and leaving the bullpen.

Voight quietly stepped out the hallway by the kitchen, looking inside it, hands in his pockets, as he took note of the lack of Antonio and his sister. _They’re gone._ He thought as he walked around, clearing the whole bullpen of people as he went in his office to get his coat. He looked down, lips pursed as he glanced back to where everyone’s desks were before his eyes settled on Antonio’s desk.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he shook his head, mumbling to himself, “That would be a good one…”


End file.
